Broken Hearts and Broken Promises
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Leonidas Van Rook's dream is to marry Drew Blackwell. Will it come true?


DISCLAIMER: SS belongs to its rightful owners and not me.

BROKEN HEARTS AND BROKEN PROMISES

Drew Blackwell smiled while enjoying the sun's light against her face. Her arms ascended towards the infinite blue sky for a few seconds. She closed her eyes momentarily and opened them very quickly when the hammock began moving back and forth repeatedly! She sat up before scowling at the grinning man. ''WHY ARE YOU SHAKING THE HAMMOCK?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, VAN ROOK?!'' she shouted.

Van Rook ceased what he was doing and shrugged. His smile was enough to make the Cheshire Cat jealous. ''It also wasn't funny when you dumped water on my head while laughing at me from the window yesterday!'' she informed him. His grin decreased in size before it became a mere closed smile. He sat next to her and kissed her firm mouth. ''Do you forgive me, Drew'  
he asked in a strong Russian accent.

The white-haired girl smirked before embracing and kissing him. ''I suppose'' she muttered.  
''I love you, but you are so immature sometimes, Leonidas,'' she admitted. She watched him shrug again. ''Life is too short to be serious all the time'' he whispered. ''I guess you're right.''

The young lovers proceeded to kiss one another again. She tilted her head when he blushed.  
She was even more confused when he got down on one knee. She viewed him removing something from his blue jeans pocket before sliding it over her finger. A quiet gasp departed from her small mouth.  
''Will you marry me, Drew Blackwell?'' Leonidas Van Rook wanted to know.

The young woman did not know what to say at first. She finally hugged him while whispering ''yes.'' ''When and where will the wedding be, Leonidas?'' she wanted to know. The black-haired man was thoughtful while he observed his surroundings. ''Let's have the wedding here in our own backyard. It will take place a month from now.''

Her smile happened to be warm. ''We have been dating for a year and I always wondered when you were going to ask me to marry you. I'm looking forward to becoming Mrs. Van Rook'  
She was concerned when a serious expression replaced his thoughtful look. ''What is it, Leonidas?  
You seem worried about something.''

The long-haired man's blue eyes were filled with sorrow. He held her hands firmly.  
''I must depart for awhile because of my job, but I will return in time for the happiest day of our lives.'' Her smile disappeared as tears formed in her dark eyes. She viewed his gentle smile.  
She never knew about his secret life as a mercenary and usually slept whenever he arrived home late every night.

''When do you have to depart?'' Drew wanted to know. ''First thing tomorrow morning.  
Like I said, I should be back in time for our wedding. Kiss me again, my future wife'  
Tears departed from her closed eyes while she held and kissed the man she loved more than life itself. They decided to remain in the hammock for the rest of the day and all night.

Leonidas frowned when he opened his eyes the next morning. He dressed in black boots,  
a beige bodysuit, a jetpack, gloves with wrist blasters attached to them, and a metal mask. He chose to kiss her one last time before concealing his young face. ''I love you so much, Drew.  
I can't wait to marry you.'' He faced the other direction before switching on his jetpack and becoming one with the infinite sky.

The masked mercenary eventually arrived at a huge, black mansion. He thought about the woman he loved while approaching the door and knocking on it. At least there was the wedding to look forward to. He didn't wince when a strange man opened the door. ''Greetings and bien venue!'' Van Rook could not help staring at his employer's skeletal face, yellow eyes, grey and white cloak,  
and long, white hair. ''How many cryptids do you want me to capture this month, V.V. Argost?'' The bizarre man's evil smile caused the young man to shudder.

Van Rook refused to cease thinking about Drew while capturing several cryptids for Argost.  
He imagined their future wedding and possible children. He became very happy when the long month eventually ended. He chose not to wear his mask when he returned to the backyard and grinned. ''I have returned, my love. Are you ready to become Mrs. Van Rook?''

His smile disappeared while his jaw descended very quickly. The sight of the black man and the white-haired girl in the hammock caused tears to exit from his dark-blue eyes. Drew looked very surprised when she noticed him. ''Van Rook! I....'' ''Who is that?'' Leonidas sobbed while pointing at the stranger. ''This is my husband Doc Saturday. Doc, this is Leonidas Van Rook'  
The Russian could feel his heart shattering.

''When did you marry him?'' he whispered. His long, dark hair concealed his wet face while he sobbed into his hands. Mrs. Saturday looked very sheepish now. ''Earlier this month'' she muttered.  
He looked up while gasping. ''How dare you break our wedding promise!'' he snarled.

Drew and Doc Saturday glanced at one another. ''Our wedding was supposed to be this month'  
the Russian wept. ''Is this because of all those times I laughed at your expense?'' he wanted to know. ''I'm sorry I dumped water on your head, shook the hammock....'' ''Doc just happened to be there for me while you were away and I fell in love with him at first sight.'' ''I can't say goodbye'' Van Rook whispered while sobbing into his hands because of his broken heart and Drew's shattered wedding promise.

THE END 


End file.
